


Shut up. I love you.

by isurahikari



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, On tumblr n stuff, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isurahikari/pseuds/isurahikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke comes to Ashton after getting attacked by his abusive boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up. I love you.

"Luke, what happened?!" Ashton exclaimed, as his best friend fell into his arms. "Are you okay?!"  
 _Okay_? Okay was not a word that applied. His plaid shirt had a rip in it, where a red and purple bruise covered his ribs. A small cut in his left cheek dripped blood, and the bones in his wrist stuck out.   
 _Okay_? Far from it.  
"Marcus…" Luke whispered, "I, um….He got mad again. Can I stay here, please?" His blue eyes were dark against his pale face, wide and frightened. Trying to be strong. Ashton nodded wordlessly, reaching out to touch his shoulder, but Luke flinched away reflexively.   
It was like a vice wrapped around Ashton’s heart. Luke’s fucking abusive boyfriend. God, he hated Marcus, ever since he first got drunk and hit Luke. And he wasn’t going to deny that it hurt that Luke wouldn’t break up with him. Because he loved him. Why couldn’t Luke love  _him_? And why did he have to let himself get hurt like this? He was too lovely a person to let a bastard like Marcus belittle him and…  
He looked over at Luke, who curled up on the couch shivering. He was way too skinny, and it concerned him. What else had Marcus been doing? Why did he have cuts on his face, and bruises too big just for a fist? Why did he flinch away when someone he trusted reached to touch him?   
"Luke…what happened?" he murmured, gently, slowly, reaching out to stroke his hair. "What did he do? Why are you so skinny, are you sick..?"  
He shook his head, wincing. “He, uh…had a bad day at work? And had a coupla drinks n’ stuff…He just got mad. And threw some stuff. It’s not a big deal.”  
"Yes it is!" He exploded, but backtracked when Luke shivered. "I’m sorry, I’m sorry…but Luke, that’s not okay. You’ve gotta get away from that bastard!"  
"He’s not…Ash…Ash, I love him." Luke relaxed, hand curling around Ashton’s. "Or at least, I used to, I dunno. I don’t think he loves me anymore, but I can’t just…I can’t leave. I wish I could, but I’m just…afraid? Of what he might do? He’s already told me so much shit, about how  _blind_  I am, how ugly…That I don’t deserve to exist..and stuff..”  
"Luke," gasped Ashton, "Why didn’t you tell me?"   
"He said…he said nobody would care. So I didn’t." He shrugged, "No big deal. I don’t deserve to sleep, to breathe…to eat. I’m just a little useless, that’s all."   
Ashton shook his head, “Luke..Luke no. No, it’s not like that at all! People love you…I love you. I’m gonna make you something, okay? You gotta eat dude.” He started to get up, to walk towards the kitchen, but Luke’s grip on his hand tightened, and their fingers interlocked.   
"No…not yet. Don’t leave me yet, okay? I’ll break up with him, I know I need to, but I can only do it if you’re with me. I know I need food, but…not yet. What I need right now…is you. Please? Please stay with me for a little bit."   
Ashton’s heart melted, and he kissed Luke’s forehead softly. “Okay.” 

* * *

 

"What the fuck is going on? What the hell do you mean, Luke?" Marcus’s voice blared angrily out of the phone, "I was just pissed, you know how I get. Come back baby, I miss you."  
Ashton gritted his teeth, and his hands balled into fists, but he remained silent. This was Luke’s fight.   
"N-no. Not anymore, Marcus. This shit isn’t okay. We’re over." His voice is shaky, but it’s staying strong, thank god. Baby blue eyes met Ashton’s own hazels, and he exhaled. "Fuck you. Leave me alone."   
He hung up and threw the phone across the room, panting heavily.   
"You’re okay, Luke. You’re okay." Ashton murmured, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Luke still flinched, but he relaxed and sighed, leaning into Ashton’s touch.   
"Yeah…I’m okay. Thank you, Ashton." He said, and his hand clasped Ashton’s. " Thank you…"   
"It’s not really something I did. It was all you, Luke. You’re strong like that. I really admire you." He smiled gently, thumb brushing over Luke’s palm.   
"Um…what you said earlier. About me being loved?" He said hesitantly, looking down shyly. "Did you mean…?"   
"Did I mean….what?" Ashton said shyly back, looking into Luke’s eyes. The blond stubble. The soft, pale pink lips. The strong jawline he had been aching to plant kisses along.   
"That you, um…loved me?" Luke blurted. "I mean, unless you meant platonic shit. Which makes perfect sense. I mean, I obviously have terrible opinions when it comes to relationships, you’re really the only good guy I have in my life, and I love you too, not platonically, but I dunno maybe this is a bad time to say it and-"  
Ashton kissed him, and grinned. “Shut up. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this is easily the worst thing I've ever written. I'm so sorry.


End file.
